


【水晶公x私设光♀】不要离开我

by Yeda_Stella_Amastacia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M, 梦女向, 私设乙女光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia/pseuds/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia
Summary: 时间节点为5.0最后一个讨伐本完成回到水晶都之后。私设乙女光，精灵女性暗黑骑士，在还没有转职为暗黑骑士仍然是吟游诗人的时候和小红猫一起完成了对水晶塔的探索，所以有故交。字面意思的梦女向同人，因为真的是从打完5.0之后某天的某个梦衍生出来的故事。尝试开车但最后还是基本上只有裹着被单聊天的事后谈……内含微量的奥尔光
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6
Collections: 星空的永恒旅者





	【水晶公x私设光♀】不要离开我

**Author's Note:**

> 前置剧情见叶达的手账： https://yeda-amastacia.lofter.com/post/31acd5f8_1ca351b46

挤出举杯欢庆的重重人群，水晶公一眼就看到了独自坐在四艺区花园深处，藏在树影后面的英雄。从珂露西亚岛返回水晶都后，暗黑骑士就把她那身厚重的黑色重甲换成了塔塔露为她制作的便服。黑色的冒险者服装朴实无华，没有任何多余的装饰，专门强化过的布料和皮革在方便行动的同时也能为英雄提供适当的保护，包括让她藏身于水晶都的夜色中，不被正在欢庆胜利的人们继续包围问候。

他的大英雄此刻正把自己完全地藏在阴影之中，正如字面意思所说的“暗之战士”一样，只有附着了魔法的羽毛笔尾端上的一点亮光照亮了她的脸庞。她时而低头奋笔疾书，时而又停下笔默默仰头看向水晶穹顶外露出的夜空。水晶公不禁想起了当初他们还是以“诺亚”调查团成员的身份，一同围坐在圣寇伊纳克营地时，她也是以同样的姿势坐在木箱上，靠着一盏提灯，无视身边人来人往的热闹，抱着比脸都大的本子埋头猛写着……

那时候他还不是水晶公，只是古·拉哈·提亚，一个因为对亚拉戈帝国和魔科学技术研究略有小成而早早获得了萨雷安贤人认证，跻身巴尔德西昂委员会的年轻人，一个喜欢弹琴唱歌看书的猫魅族弓箭手。他还记得，他刚刚往她身边多走了两步，精灵吟游诗人立刻警觉地把本子“啪”地一声合拢，用他根本没看清的动作迅速把本子连同附魔文具组一同收入行囊。但看清来人是他后，她的表情立刻又柔和下来。

“不行哦，这个是我的私人日记，”像是直接看穿了他的意图，叶达立刻笑盈盈地摇头，“就算你要用监督者的权限要求也不可以。”

古·拉哈·提亚的脸一下子就红了起来。虽然名义上，作为调查团监督者，从萨雷安本国被派到艾欧泽亚的他应该是整个“诺亚”里职位最高的人。但实际上因为年纪最小，他反而常常被拉姆布鲁斯理直气壮地要求帮忙和威胁要把他摸鱼划水的行为报告给委员会，哪里有一丁点监督者的威信。倒是被他视为“英雄”一般崇拜的叶达，明明已经立下了带队攻破帝国要塞破坏了究极神兵，又毫无惧色深入巴哈姆特大迷宫彻底终结第七灵灾的功绩，却毫无架子，甚至比调查团的其他人更随和可亲一些，仿佛不管什么棘手的问题都可以丢给她去处理。

“呃，不是……我只是想问问，明天……还有没有什么我可以帮忙的地方？”他口是心非地转移着话题。猫魅一贯的好奇心刺激着他想要一探那个本子里会记录些什么内容，特别是想知道英雄的故事里会如何书写那些关于自己的内容。但如今被人一眼识破动机，他窘迫得像只偷鱼被抓了现行的猫，只能假装风轻云淡，试图把这个尴尬的时刻蒙混过去。

叶达环顾了一圈已经开始各自扎营准备休息的冒险者队伍，思考片刻，又摇摇头：“应该是没有了。所以……”她长长地伸了个懒腰，然后重新坐好，两肘搁在膝盖上，双手交握在身前，上身微微前倾，轻压下巴看着他，“有什么我们遗漏了的地方吗？还是你有什么别的注意事项需要交代给我的，古·拉哈·提亚？”

“不，都不是……”身材小巧的古·拉哈·提亚早已习惯了抬头仰视其他人，突然被眼前不管从哪个意义上来说都应当是他仰视对象的人抬头注视着，他顿时觉得自己好像是在萨雷安大学的课堂上被老师临时点起来回答提问，自己却压根就没听清楚问题的内容。

“过来坐会儿？压不坏的。”精灵吟游诗人往旁边挪了挪，拍拍装满修理材料的木箱，见他一脸踌躇，又笑了笑，“执行重大任务之前总是会紧张，其实我也会——所以我才想写点什么。”

“有用吗？”

“把头脑里所有的想法都倒出来以后，我就会感觉轻松很多。而且，有些想法——当它只是想法的时候会扰乱行动，但是把它们都写出来以后，好像自己就可以退到一个稍微远一点的地方去看现在的情况，会比较容易找出更好的行动方案……”她一边比划着远近不同的距离，一边眉飞色舞地解释着自己的减压方法。

她可能从来都没意识到，当她讲述自己经验的时候，她的眼睛里闪着何等吸引人的光芒。古·拉哈·提亚一边想着，一边不自觉地被那耀眼的光芒吸引，安安静静地挨着她坐下。在那时候的他眼中，她就像他们头顶上的月光一样，明亮而不刺眼，温和却不灼人，给人一种“只要跟她一起并肩前进，就一定不会有问题”的莫名信心。

“……对不起，一下子说了这么多。”叶达有些不好意思地低下头，两个大拇指互相纠缠绕转着，过了好一会儿才像下定决心一样地点点头，“其实我记的都挺乱的，实在不好意思给别人看，抱歉。”

“没关系没关系，”古·拉哈·提亚慌慌张张地摆着手，“我……我只是——啊，不是，我……”

毕竟还是没办法说出“我只是想知道你有没有写到我”这种话。猫魅青年瘪到几乎贴在头顶的耳朵和低垂的尾巴已经完全出卖了他想要隐藏的心情，他有些沮丧，甚至开始自暴自弃地想如果有一天他需要隐藏好自己的心情的话，可能非得穿个可以从头包到脚的连帽长袍不可。

一只手轻轻地抚了抚他的头顶，又飞快地缩了回去。古·拉哈·提亚抬头，看见叶达轻咬着嘴角看着他：“那……等以后吧，等我整理好之前的冒险经历什么的，就给你看看？但是先说好，不许把我写到歌里去啊，我会不好意思的。”她一边说，一边指了指古·拉哈·提亚放在不远处的怀竖琴，看着他的目光里写满了“我懂你想干什么”，两抹绯红随着绽开的笑意飞上了脸颊。

可惜，最后他也还是没能看到那本子里有没有留下过他的名字，也不知道英雄又会如何描摹他这个亦步亦趋跟在她身后的同伴。

如今已成了人们口中“水晶公”的他，也再没有了当初毛头小伙时想到了就直接走上前去的冲劲。何况，当年的他没有勇气问出口的问题，如今更难提出了。毕竟，经历了那么多的事情之后，他也有了许多不愿被人知晓的秘密。那么，既是原初世界的“光之战士”又是第一世界的“暗之战士”的她，肯定也会有不少只能倾吐于笔端却无法向他人讲述的心事吧。

* * *

水晶公踌躇着。一方面，他觉得应该在被精灵的敏锐听力捕捉到自己的脚步之前赶紧离开，给他的英雄留出一些私密空间；但另一方面，他又总觉得冥冥中有股力量在让他留下，几乎是像是一只无形的手在死死按住他，恳求他留在这里。

这种纠结在他看到英雄放下笔，掏出手帕捂住脸之后就荡然无存了。他小跑着赶上前，轻轻扶住她的肩膀，低声问道：“英雄，你没事吧？”

“拉哈？”叶达抽了一下鼻子，泪眼朦胧地看着眼前的水晶公。她呼吸中透出的葡萄酒气味正明白无误地告诉水晶公，英雄的眼眶和鼻尖可绝不只是因为哭泣才发红的。

水晶公立刻紧张起来，他甚至有些生气没能在先前欢迎他们平安凯旋的宴会上为她拦住大家的敬酒。毕竟她这样温柔的人，一向不太懂得拒绝别人。在这种大家都兴高采烈的庆祝时刻，哪怕明知道自己不胜酒力，她肯定也还是会欣然接受送到面前的酒杯。

“是喝醉了吗？我去医疗馆那边帮你拿点解酒药来，稍……”水晶公刚刚起身，脚踝就被暗黑骑士一把抓住了。

“不要走，拉哈……不要离开我……”

水晶公回过身，和英雄目光相接的一瞬间，他觉得自己的心被狠狠地扎了一下。

她微微泛红的湖蓝色眼睛里盈满了泪水，眉头紧紧地皱在一起，鼻翼翕动，嘴唇不住地颤抖着——那是他从来不曾在英雄的脸上见过的神情。

“拜托……不要离开我……”精灵努力地眨着眼睛，但大颗大颗的眼泪还是根本不受她控制地从眼角沿着鼻翼和脸庞滚落。抓住他脚踝的手稍稍用了一点力，但又很快地松开了。叶达用力地甩了甩头，拿手帕胡乱在脸上抹了一把，然后手忙脚乱地开始收拾跌落在身边的手账本和文具组。她的手颤抖得厉害，一连拾了三次，才算是把已经变得相当厚实的手账本收回行囊中，但又让原本搁在腿上的羽毛笔滚了出去。

水晶公拾起羽毛笔，小心翼翼地把它放回叶达的手中，顺势扶住了她仍然颤抖不已的手：“还能站起来吗，英雄？我送你回房间。”

叶达默默地把羽毛笔收好，点点头。她慢慢地扶着树干和自己的膝盖站起身，又吸了一下鼻子，用很低很低的声音回答他：“抱歉……拜托你了。”说完，她也不多推让，一只手搭在了水晶公的肩膀上，安静地等着他牵引前进的方向。

绯红色的猫耳愉快地弹动了两下，水晶公暗自庆幸英雄此刻大约是不会注意到自己的尾巴正在身后轻快地左右摆动着。他像平时一样拿法杖当拐杖，支撑着两个人的重量，然后稳健地带着他的英雄往悬挂公馆的那间客房走去。

英雄并没有完全把重量倚在他身上，仍然靠久经锻炼的肌肉记忆保持着尽量挺直的站姿，只是依靠他为自己引导向正确的方向前进。事实上，在昏暗的夜晚灯光下，唯一会让人意识到英雄现在状态并不好的地方，可能只有比平时缓慢迟疑得多的步伐而已。这让水晶公的内心略微有些失落，他本希望自己可以为英雄提供更多一些的依靠，可即使只是从四艺区花园走回悬挂公馆这一段短短的路程，英雄也并没有完全放下她身上背负的东西。

不过，这失落在房间大门在他们身后合拢，门锁发出清脆的“咔哒”之后就烟消云散了。

在沉重的木门把整个世界都关在了外面之后，叶达长长地吐出了一口气，整个人立刻靠在门上软软地滑了下去。水晶公只感觉拉住自己肩头的那只手往后一带，向后仰过去的同时刚好来得及回身稳住精灵的身体，把她的所有重量都扛在自己的肩膀上。带着更加浓郁葡萄酒气味的鼻尖刚好蹭在了他的耳朵上，暖热的呼吸拂动着猫耳里细软的毛发，细小的肌肉不受控制地快速弹动起来，来回摆动的猫耳又搔得精灵快速地吸了几次气。

“拉……拉哈？”叶达的声音迷迷蒙蒙的，散发着熟透葡萄的香甜气息。从未听过的柔软声线和久违的昵称让水晶公藏在罩袍下的身躯一凛，只能勉强靠着法杖的支撑住，没摔下去。

“没，没事了，”他慢慢地拖着肩头比看上去要重得多的暗黑骑士挪到床边，尽量小心地把她放在床上，“请好好休息吧，英雄阁下。”

英雄并没有如他所期望的那样老老实实地躺下睡觉，而是一把拽住了他的胳膊。力度之大，如果不是在过去漫长时光中为了应对各种情况也不曾荒废过对身体的锻炼的话，水晶公很确定自己恐怕早就被扯得摔进床上去了。他勉强稳住自己，一边努力回想着有什么治疗法术适合用来解酒。

然而下一秒他就发现根本没有多余的精力继续在头脑中检索可用的法术了，因为英雄直接把半张脸完全贴到了他的胸口上，两条胳膊也紧紧地圈住了他，根本没给他留出任何动弹的空间。

“十二神啊……”水晶公在心中无声地叹息着。他觉得自己整个人都僵硬得好像和水晶塔结合的那个时候，完全的动弹不得，恐慌和释然同时在心中盘旋着，又迟迟不肯落下，清空他脑海中的一切可以用言语表述的想法，直到一切都化为空白。

“太好了……”英雄贴在他胸口低声感叹着，“太好了——身体还是温暖的，心脏还跳得很有力，呼吸也没有问题……”她稍稍放松了对水晶公的束缚，但并没有完全松开他。

先前清空他脑海的恐慌消失了，取而代之的是愧疚和不安。

“对不起……”水晶公低声道歉，“我……我不是故意要隐瞒，只是如果说了，你们一定会阻止我，那样的话……”

“我不要！”叶达激动地打断了他，混合着眼泪、汗水和葡萄酒味道的呼吸粗重地喷在水晶公的脸上，“我不要那样啊，拉哈！我不要再有……我不要再有人为了救我而死了啊！！”

一直压抑的低声抽泣变成了声嘶力竭的嚎啕大哭，抱紧他的双手，贴在他身前的她整个人都颤抖得好像暴风雨中的树叶一样：“拉哈——拉哈！我不要你也离开我啊！不要！！不要离开我啊！！！”

他从未见过这样子的英雄。不，现在的她不仅完全没有了“英雄”的影子，反倒是更像很多年前，他刚刚收养莱楠时，那个半夜因为梦见被食罪灵袭击时的情景而哭着扑向他的维斯族小姑娘。只是那时候的水晶公，尚且能以“爷爷”的身份心平气和地慢慢安抚好莱楠，哄她去睡觉。而如今的他，被那个穿越无垠时空的昵称反复呼唤，早已模糊了“水晶都神秘睿智的领导者”和“对英雄充满无限向往的古·拉哈·提亚”之间的边界，也完全找不到任何能够说出口的言辞。

水晶公低下头，小心翼翼地捧起叶达已经满是眼泪和鼻涕的脸，轻轻地舔舐着她的泪水。那是很久很久以前，当他比当初的莱楠还幼小的时候，母亲安慰他们兄弟姐妹的方法，也是他此时此刻他唯一想得到的行动。

暴风雨一般的哭喊戛然而止，贴在他胸前的颤抖也减弱了，紧紧抱住他的双手慢慢松开，轻轻抚过他的脸颊和发梢，反复摩挲着他脸上已经水晶化的地方。

“辛苦你了……”两个人互相注视着对方，几乎是异口同声地说出了一样的话，然后彼此心照不宣地笑了起来。

水晶公还记得，当他从漫长的沉睡中醒来，如当初许诺的那样，最先打听她的名字时，得到的回答却远远超出了他的预想。

当然，对英雄早已不在人世这件事他是有心理准备的。毕竟当初在银泪湖边最后道别的时候，他已经知道，没有任何一个凡人能够超越时间——即使是英雄，至多也只能在历史和传说中留下姓名罢了。但他万万没想到的是，她的离去竟然会那么早，那么仓促，仅仅只比他们的道别晚了几年而已。而英雄倒下后的世界，到他睁开双眼时，已经满目疮痍，遍地绝望。

那是以太已经停滞，生命逝去便不复再来，是只有一息尚存却早已没有了未来的时代。然而即使是这样的世界里，却依然有一群人，在一片绝望中将所有可以利用的资源硬生生地堆出了打开希尔科斯塔大门的钥匙。

当他询问他们为何能如此坚持的时候，那些唤醒他的人七嘴八舌地这样回答了他：“我的老师曾经教导过我：或许我们已经不行了，但我们降生在这个世界上，并不是没有意义的。我们要用双手开拓通往另一种未来的道路，用天才遗留下的智慧阻止第八灵灾的发生。老师的老师，也是这样对他说的……即使那位英雄已经不在人世了，但她留下的羁绊却依然在带给我们希望。如果能够挽救她，一定——也能挽救许多像我们这样的人吧。“

那是跨越了两百年的希望接力，交给他的时候，已经是最后一棒。

从那时候起，他就知道，英雄的名字确实已经如他们当初约定的那样镌刻在了历史上。在那之后，无论是一次又一次地尝试确定传送的时间锚点，还是带着一整座水晶塔跨越时空传送到第一世界，又或是将生命与水晶塔完全结合以换取无限的时间争取拯救的机会……他所做的一切，都只为了救回那道曾经指引过他，在他还因为经验不足而迷茫焦躁时，以同龄人的身份却远比他成熟的气度安慰过他的光。

那么现在呢？当拯救已经完成，而他也不曾为此牺牲。当她那么直白地说出自己的请求的时候，他又应当如何去回应呢？

他低声叹息：“英雄啊……”

还没来得及说出口的感慨被轻轻压在他嘴唇上的食指截断了，凝视着他的双眸中重新涌起了涟漪：“叫我名字，拉哈。不要用那么生疏的称号——只有你，只有我们两个人的时候，不要再把我推开了，拜托你……”她的手勾住了他的脖子，把他拉近到可以清晰感受到彼此最细微呼吸的距离。满是老茧的手指轻柔地拂过他的耳朵和头发，是他过去的梦里曾经千百次重复，又始终只敢保留在梦里的触觉。

英雄懂得魔法吗？

为什么他明明现在慌得恨不得立刻拔腿逃走，目光却无法从那双盛满了悲伤请求的蓝眼睛上挪开分毫？为什么他身上一贯冰冷得毫无生命气息，已经完全水晶化的部分现在也和血肉之躯一样热得发烫？为什么明明舌头僵硬得好像结了冰，身体却不由自主地向前倾倒，直到两个人的额头碰到一起？

古·拉哈·提亚觉得自己一定是着了魔。

不然的话，至今仍然不知道自己是否有资格与英雄并肩而立的他，怎么可能会在一次咬到舌尖的迟疑之后直接喊出了英雄的名字：”叶……叶达？“

“嗯。”不等他再说什么，精灵已经微笑着吻住了他的嘴唇，轻而易举地把他拉进了泛着成熟葡萄甜美香气的梦境，原本紧紧抓在手中的法杖骤然松脱，跌落在地板上，发出了沉闷的金属撞击声。一直压在他头顶，名为“水晶公”的沉重冠冕，也应声而落。

浅尝辄止的轻吻很快变成了唇舌交缠的热吻。他吻遍了她的每一处伤痕，吻去了她所有的泪水。她回吻着他依旧保持着鲜活的肌肤和已经化为水晶的部分，又在他的耳朵因为受不了触碰和呼吸而不由自主弹动时吃吃发笑。

压抑的闸门一寸寸裂开，隐藏在那之后的情感起先只是涓滴细流，但很快就变成了汹涌浪涛，彻底冲破了名为“理智”和“克制”的堤坝。他们就在这潮水中载沉载浮，时而攀上浪尖，时而又沉入深渊……在肉体的交缠中，“活着”这件事变得无比确定，比世界上任何一件事都更为确定。

* * *

水晶公醒来时，发现精灵正用一只手支着头，靠在枕头上饶有兴味地打量着他。他顺着对方的目光，低头看见自己一览无余的身躯，立刻惊慌失措地抓过被单遮在身上。

“早上好啊，拉哈。”叶达笑了起来，钻进被单把这只害羞到连尾巴都蜷起来的猫拥进怀里，“其实在黑风海底，看见你没事的时候，就想像这样抱住你了，可惜还有琳和阿莉塞他们在……”

“啊啊对不起我错了请不要再说了……”水晶公一时间说不准自己究竟是因为愧疚还是因为害羞而慌乱，但胡乱挣扎的结果是他一头埋在了精灵柔软的胸前，然后烧得更厉害了。

叶达的手指一节一节地顺着他的脊柱向下轻轻抚摸着：“我不要你道歉，拉哈，你不必为任何事情道歉……倒是我应该向你道谢，拉哈。”

“道谢……？”当然，这种事情水晶公当然也设想过，但在昨夜之后，他又有些吃不准自己是否真的了解眼前的英雄了，也不敢确定她想要道谢的事情是否和他此前预想的一样。

“谢谢你留下来，谢谢你至少现在还留在我身边。”她轻柔地吻了他的耳朵和额头，“不然就算整个世界和我都因此得救，我也会恨你一辈子。”

“可是……”一滴落在他脸上的眼泪让他把所有没说完的抗议都吞了回去。

“我曾经爱过一个人，拉哈。”叶达松开手，稍稍往后缩了缩，让他们两个的视线刚好能平行相接，“他为了保护我而死，而我所能回报他的只有竭尽我所能的保护好他曾经深爱的那座城邦。”

当然——伊修加德，为保护英雄而牺牲的骑士，还有乘着着白龙从天而降守护城邦的英雄。但不管是在那本著名的回忆录里，还是在其他的资料里，从没有任何关于英雄对骑士的感情的记录。在漫长的岁月里，他也一直以为英雄是把自己许给了整个世界，没有多余的心思去考虑男女私情，大公无私的伟人。

但现在他终于意识到，自己错得有点离谱。

“我这辈子最大的遗憾，就是直到最后一刻，都没有来得及告诉他我对他的感情——所以，我不想那样的事情再发生了。”又一滴泪水从精灵的眼角滑落，水晶公忍不住伸出手替她抹掉了。

“从友好村追出去找你的时候，我真的好害怕，拉哈——我本来以为自己不会再有那样的感觉了，可是……”叶达叹了一口气，“可是我没有办法否认自己的感觉，我知道那种感觉，我也知道那对我来说意味着什么。所以我一直很害怕，心里很乱，可能就是因为我一直没有办法集中全部注意力的缘故，所以在火山上才会失控……“

“抱歉，可能我确实太乱来了……”

“不是，我不是要你道歉的，”叶达摇摇头，“我是想回答你那时候问的话。”

那时候问的话？

 _“_ _还有……我还想问问那个人未来的打算。如果那个未来中有我，那就再好不过了。”_

那是当时还保持着“神秘的水晶公”的身份的他，能对心中的英雄说出来的，最近似告白的话了。

那么，她的回答是：“有的，拉哈。那是你，还有那么多人合力为我从命运手里夺回来的未来啊。那个未来里当然会有你了。我想带你去看库尔扎斯的极光，想跟你一起去喝潮风亭的米酒，想跟你一起去大草原上等候日出，想和你一起去看看重建后的多玛和阿拉米格……所以……”

一个带着眼泪，不由分说的吻无言地说完了剩下的话： _“所以，不要离开我啊……”_

水晶公用同样的认真的吻回答了她。

那是自他从水晶塔里苏醒，听到加隆德炼铁厂的传人向他讲述了那个看似疯狂却又切实可行的计划开始，就一直埋在心底的呐喊，是他在反抗灭亡的命运之初就藏在内心的渴望：

 _“_ _英雄啊，我亲爱的人，请不要离开我。”_

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 后续补完见叶达的手账：https://yeda-amastacia.lofter.com/post/31acd5f8_1cb326410


End file.
